


Slumber Party!

by goldenwing57



Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shadow, Fluff, Gen, Maria is Shadow's big sis, Shadow is her baby bro, Shadow's first slumber party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a force of nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: Maria and Shadow have a sleepover.  Maria finds out something that she is not pleased about.
Relationships: Gerald Robotnik & Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Slumber Party!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea hit me like a freight train and I just HAD to get it down. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Shadow, Maria, and Gerald all belong to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, which belongs to SEGA. I am merely borrowing them to write cute fics.

The day had been quiet, but in a fun sort of way. In the months since his awakening, Shadow had grown and developed far beyond what the researchers had dared hope for. They decided that he no longer needed daily testing. Of course, he and Maria had no complaints. It meant that they had more time to play!

Sadly, though, the day had to come to an end. Maria sighed as she heard a clock chime 7 o'clock. 

"Is it that late already? I suppose it's time to get ready for bed."

Shadow looked up from his coloring book. "Don't be sad. We can color some more tomorrow," he reassured her.

"Maybe we don't have to wait until tomorrow." Maria's eyes twinkled as a smile reappeared. Shadow may have only been a few months old, but he knew that look. She had an idea. Before he could ask what it was, Maria had him by the hand and was pulling him to his feet and into the hallway. 

"Mia! What're we doing?"

"It's a surprise!" Maria then rounded a corner and stopped when she came face-to-face with her grandfather. 

"Oh hi, Grandfather!"

"Hello, Maria, Shadow. I was just coming to see you two. It's almost time for bed."

"Grandfather, can Shadow spend the night in my room?" Maria asked while rocking on her heels. Shadow looked between the two of them while Gerald thought for a moment. 

"Well, I suppose I don't see why not, as long as you don't stay up too late." Before he finished, the children had already taken off.

"Thank you, Grandfather!" Maria called over her shoulder while Shadow trailed after her. He paused as she turned down a hallway that wasn’t the way to her bedroom. 

“Wait! What are we doing?” 

Maria seemed to know what she was doing, though. She stopped at a closet. Shadow simply stared as she piled what appeared to be every blanket on the ARK into her arms.

“I’ve read that kids make blanket forts at sleepovers! They’re fun, but I’ve always made them by myself. It’ll be more fun now that you’re here!” Once she was satisfied with her load, she took off toward her room.

 _What's a sleepover?_ Shadow thought as he followed. _Oh, well. I guess I'll see._

“When you make a blanket fort, you have to use a bunch of blankets and drape them all over the furniture. Sometimes, you have to tie them down, too,” she explained once they arrived.

“Ok!” Shadow grabbed a blanket and tossed it on the rocking chair. “Like that?”

“Perfect!” The next few minutes were spent with Maria rearranging furniture and knick-knacks while directing Shadow where to drape and tie blankets. Once they were done, they looked at each other and nodded, pleased with their work. They both crawled inside. 

“What else do people do at sleepovers?” Shadow wondered.

“Lots of things, like talk and play games and tell ghost stories!” Maria’s smile faded for a moment. 

“I don’t know any ghost stories, though. Wait a minute, I know! Stay right here!” Before Shadow could react, Maria was already out of the tent.

“Ah, there!” She came back in with a book.

“These are fairy tales. Grandfather sometimes reads them to me before I go to bed or when I’m not feeling well. I can read them to you, if you’d like!” Shadow enthusiastically nodded his assent.

It didn’t take long for them to settle in. They laid on their bellies with Shadow tucked under Maria’s arm as he hung onto her every word. It was easy to get lost in the stories as she read of princesses, dragons, and knights in shining armor. Their eyelids grew heavy as they neared the end of the book. When the clock struck midnight, Maria closed it.

“We should probably get to bed,” she said as she saw Shadow starting to nod off. He offered nothing in the way of protest.

“Mmmkay.” With that, the two took down the blanket fort so that Maria’s bed was free. Shadow then stood outside the room while Maria put on her pajamas. When he came back in, Maria sat on her bed. As she went to turn the light off, she noticed something. She paused.

“Shadow, what are you doing?” He was curled up on the floor. He furrowed his brow as he looked up at her.

“Sleeping?”

“On the floor?”

“...yes?”

Maria stood up and planted her hands on her hips. “Nonsense! You’ll sleep with me tonight!”

“But-”

“No buts!” With that, Shadow knew better than to argue. He got up and hopped onto Maria’s bed. As he settled into the mattress, he sighed.

“Are all beds like this?” Maria laid down next to him.

“Of course! Wait a minute,” she said while quickly sitting up and looking down at him, “Shadow, how do you not know how soft beds are? Do - do you not have one?”

“I sleep in the lab,” Shadow replied matter-of-factly, like it was no big deal.

“Well, that’s going to have to change!” she said as she turned off the light.

Later that night, before Gerald went to bed, he went into Maria’s room to check on the two of them. The sight before him was one that he would always treasure. Their heads were close together and their limbs were askew in the way only children sleep. Soft snores could be heard. He gently tucked the blankets around them.

“Sweet dreams, you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my life!


End file.
